Collide
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: ""This is a bad idea..." he spoke the truth- they both knew this. It was a bad idea. It was honestly a terrible idea"


This was a half written one-shot lying around on my laptop and it was annoying me that I hadn't finished it so on a coffee fuelled binge I decided to give it a go.

One shot for now- but if you'd like more please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer- I own zilch

**Collide **

Music thumped throughout the building as the volume drowned out the complaints of the neighbours and the floor shuddered slightly beneath their feet. The small space of Greg's apartment was packed wall to wall with their colleagues as the Halloween atmosphere settled in and the clocks crept towards midnight. Sara's body remained firmly pressed against Greg's as they shared the one seater sofa in the shadowy corner of the room.

They had created their own sanctuary where no one bothered them as they had become lost in conversation and eye contact that spoke of a million and one things they could not verbalise. Sara's hand gently ran in a familiar path up and down Greg's arm as she spoke quietly about the fact that certain aspects of life had disappointed her. Without giving it a second thought he tangled his fingers through hers softly kissing the back of her hand.

"It feels like I've been waiting for it to get better... but everything's just stopped and it's never going to change..." Sara whispered to him gripping hold of his hand tighter not wanting to lose the only connection she had felt in the past three months since she had last seen her husband. Greg's eyes shone with the sadness he felt for her; the longing he had to fix things, to rescue her.

"Sometimes the only way to make things better is to not be ourselves...to make decisions we don't want to make, to say things we never thought we'd say..." He muttered back, his words sending a shiver down her spine as his breath tickled her cheek the smell of the whiskey on his lips more enticing than she had ever imagined it to be.

"What if you want something you shouldn't?" Sara asked her eyes meeting his meaningfully searching for an answer but still nothing appeared; confusion clouding over his vision as his gaze lingered on her lips. Sara rested her free hand on his chest feeling his heart beat beneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt before pressing her lips against his.

The kiss was slow as their chests fluttered as they shared the small sense of weakness that had consumed them that night. A part of them knew that there were probably eyes on them watching the sin unfolding but as their lips slowly moved against each other's they realised they didn't want to stop. Sara's tongue slipped past Greg's lips teasing his in a way that left him feeling breathless- they seemed to be melting together.

The air between them stilled as they pulled apart the blurred lines and confusion settling in the atmosphere like nitrogen. A burst of energy from the crowds that loitering mere feet away reminded Greg that they were in plain view of their friends and colleagues. Swallowing the lump in his throat he nervously met Sara's eye as though he needed clarification of their position.

"Maybe we should go somewhere... quieter?" He muttered in a breathless whisper. Sara nodded, despite the tremble that was clearly visible in her hands as he pulled her to her feet. For a moment she was stood before him, pressed against his chest their heartbeats synchronising in the musk of lust that surrounded them. He could barely breathe he was so consumed by the moment. A beer bottle rolled across the floor and came to a stop at his foot. His eyes lifted to an unseeing, unstable Mandy consumed by giggles as she chased the bottle across the room.

"Let's go" Sara whispered in his ear with a smile. Greg laced his fingers through hers, leading her away from the hustle and bustle of the party into the dark sanctuary of his bedroom. The blinds let lines of neon cross the room, the sheer satin bedspread shining in the otherwise black room. He pressed the door closed carefully; casting his eyes across the party to be sure they weren't under any unwanted scrutiny. Sara's lips found their place on his the second he turned to face her- the room disappearing in a haze.

"Sara..." Greg mumbled his hands finding her shoulders as he gently pushed her away. "This is a bad idea..." he spoke the truth- they both knew this. It was a bad idea. It was honestly a terrible idea but from the look in Sara's eye he could tell that he hadn't convinced her.

"I want you..." She said breathlessly as she pushed him up against the door her hands sliding beneath his shirt, her touch burning across his skin as she pressed frantic kisses against his neck. Greg realised he couldn't stop himself his hands resting on her waist as he pulled her closer against him. Sara led him towards the bed her hips grinding against his speaking of her intentions.

"Make love to me" She whispered in his ear as Greg's fingertips brushed against her hip where her shirt ended. It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room as they slowed looking into each other's eyes.

Greg's breath trembled, deceiving his concerned demeanour as his hands inched higher; there was no going back now, they both knew they were about to surrender. He pressed his lips to hers with as much sensitivity as he could muster not wanting to rush. Sara's hands curled around his shoulders bringing her body parallel with his pulling him towards her as she stepped back towards the bed.

The noise from outside did not stop and the sound of footsteps pounded through their systems as they realised that their adultery could be discovered at any moment. They silently removed each item of clothing in their way, their eyes meeting with nerves as fabric was dropped to the floor.

Sara leant forward placing a quick kiss on Greg's lips pulling back, their eyes locked in an intense gaze as everything else melted away and they were the only things that remained.

It felt as if they had known each other forever; the moment they'd met everything had fallen into place they made each other smile, laugh. It was as if there were no secrets between them but as Greg's drunken eyes washed over Sara's body he realised how many lies he had been telling himself; beneath everything there was a woman he never knew.

In that room it was as if the stars had aligned their bodies perfectly in sync as they shared lingering kisses, their fingers tangling together as they lay down on the bed intertwining against the satin. Greg sought Sara's eyes as he paused as his heart thudded against his chest; she didn't say a word simply nodding, arching her body into his.

They fit together like puzzle pieces and it was as if the world had stilled only for them. Drinking in the details of the way Sara's body curled around him, the flush on her cheeks and the sound of the breathless sigh the escaped her lips he moved over her at a slow pace.

"Greg" She groaned her hands smoothing down his back, her nails digging into his skin as she met every one of his thrusts. He kissed her neck, his lips gliding over skin as if they belonged there and Sara was not stopping him. The sound of her low groans as he rocked his hips against hers only encouraged him more.

She uncurled one leg from around him, running her foot down his leg as she did so; their toes touching sending shivers down his spine. All he could think about was the intensity of the feelings that were overwhelming him. He could feel Sara on the edge her body restlessly moving against his shifting for the smallest increase in satisfaction. Greg increased his pace, snaking a hand between them waiting for her to unravel.

And as she did he could believe the intensity as she arched her back against the mattress, a throaty moan made itself known in the air as she climaxed. It was not long before Greg felt himself go under; tension disappearing from his body as he did so.

It was in that moment he realised that Sara had captured him. She had conquered every piece of his being.

They breathlessly lay beside each other their mind's reeling and their bodies throbbing from what they had just done. Sara kept her eyes focused on the ceiling, moving her lips every so often to say something but found herself speechless.

In the end she turned to face him resting her head on his chest, her hand running in small circles on his stomach. It was the glinting of the gold wedding band on her left hand that reinforced the thoughts that had made themselves known at the back of his mind.

He's slept with a married woman. Greg couldn't help it he imagined Grissom somewhere completely oblivious to their indiscretions; to the fact his wife was tangled up in someone else's arm. Guilt seemed to rush his system without warning and his attempts to ignore it simply just resounded in the silence.

Greg gently lifted Sara's hand to the light her wedding ring gentling in the glow of the street lamp outside, a lump building up in his throat as his attempts to swallow the words that were settling on his tongue. But before he could take them back they had already been uttered, whispered to Sara like a confession of wrong.

"_This was a mistake" _


End file.
